One Short Sleep Past
by Molly Trollop
Summary: Freud is in deep trouble. If he doesn't do something soon, the people he loves will be waging war against the very special breed of dragons he seeks to befriend. To make matters worse, Mercedes, the spoiled princess of Elluel, insists on tagging along.
1. A Freudian Slip

Author's Notes: I returned to Maple Story again after a long hiatus today and was intrigued by the new story lines that were introduced. Bear with me if I've gotten some of the details botched. For those of you who are interested, I will be wrapping up _Sinful Jungle Nights_ by the end of next week.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: A Freudian Slip<strong>

Some girls wanted ponies when they were little. Not me. I wanted a unicorn. The biggest and baddest 'corn that anyone laid eyes on. And since my mama was Elf Queen, no one had the balls to tell me that my request was abso-fucking-lutely ridiculous because unicorns were untamable. The damn things were too smart and proud to follow orders from anybody. They snickered at the harnesses we put on our horses and flew away whenever we approached them; they liked flapping dust in our eyes as they left.

Like I said: damn things. Still, a little setback didn't keep me from bawling out my baby blue eyes until someone finally caved to my young feminine wiles.

It was one of the Elders who suggested turning my request into an island-wide competition to see who could catch me a 'corn. Mama figured the publicity wouldn't hurt, but that was just like her. Publicity was everything to our small town, which thrived on the tourism industry. Mostly Mama just wanted more mages from nearby Ellinia to come and teach us more magic.

The competitors slowly trickled in on registration day. Even though I was only nine at the time, I wanted to see what kind of people had the guts to take on a fully-grown unicorn. Most of them were mages, who promised me that the spells they were working on would be strong enough to force a unicorn down on its knees and blow me. They didn't exactly put it in those words, but I was a precocious child – I could read between the lines like nobody's business. A handful were thieves who offered to steal a unicorn baby for me, though how they thought they'd get away with that was beyond even my advanced comprehension. Unicorn mothers are fiercely protective of their young; it was not unheard of for a nursing mother to kill anything that threatened their babes.

Mama oversaw the registration process with her usual awe-inspiring, I-can-make-men-do-anything, women-are-always-jealous-of-me look, but I could discern a sharp interest in her eyes as each registrant walked by. I reckoned she was weighing the worth of each visitor, trying to sum up how much they had to offer to our town, whether they would be useful additions to any of our industries. That was Mama for you in a nutshell: she was always scheming.

When everyone who wanted to had registered, Mama closed the registration list and explained the rules. No abuse, no cheating, and no entries were accepted beyond the two weeks given for the competition.

Two weeks flew by faster than a unicorn on fire. I was seated next to Mama on my own mini-throne, carved out of ivory and gilded in gold, waiting impatiently for my pet unicorn to arrive. My feet were dangling from my chair, and I was kicking the legs of my chair with my shoes. I waited. And waited. And waited.

By late afternoon, long past the deadline, no one had arrived. Seeing my disappointment – and impending tantrum – she ruffled my hair and brought me into the folds of a hug. I pushed back the hot tears that hovered at the edges of my eyes. I had wanted a unicorn so fucking badly.

At that moment, the doors swung open – big wooden ones that squeaked – and a little boy no older than I was walked in, carrying, in his arms –

"My baby unicorn!"I squealed as I pushed my mother's arms away and ran up to the boy. "Where did you get him?" I reached out to grab the white unicorn, but the boy frowned and stepped back abruptly, causing me to lose my step and fall flat on my face.

"Don't get so close! You'll startle her," he hissed at me. His voice startled the unicorn, which neighed softly and nuzzled the boy's hand.

Normally, I would have bawled my eyes out from falling on my face and being rudely treated by a boy, but I was too mesmerized by the antics of the unicorn to care. I got up, brushed myself off absentmindedly and turned my attention back to the unicorn. "Can I hold her?" I whispered this time. The unicorn looked at me quizzically, angling her head slightly.

The boy shook his head. "Let her get used to you first. Hold your hand out and let her sniff you."

I did as he said and held out my hand. The unicorn sniffed it and then – "She licked me!" I giggled.

I received a gentle smile from the boy, who bent down and let the unicorn stand on her own. She wobbled at first, then found her balance and trotted over to me, neighing a soft greeting.

"I think she likes me!"

"Her name is Sylvidia," replied the boy softly, looking at the unicorn. "You must be Mercedes. I heard there was an Elf Princess here who wanted a unicorn. I was afraid I would never find a safe home for Sylvidia after she lost her mother, but I'm glad a princess is willing to take her in." Turning his gaze directly at me, his eyes – a deep shade of blue the likes I've never seen before – shining, he introduced himself:

"My name is Freud."


	2. An Invitation

Author's Notes:

Many of you have commented that Mercedes is out of character in this story, so I thought I'd address that briefly without giving too much away.

First, I find it hard to believe that a girl wielding dual bowguns can really be as girly as everyone thinks she is. I mean, wouldn't she worry about getting her nails chipped or something? Fighting against evil isn't really a girly occupation, at least I don't think so, and I suspect there's more grit to her character than she lets on.

Secondly, she's a fucking queen. Think of all the strong female rulers throughout history, the ones who weren't quickly toppled. I challenge you to find an example of one who was truly girly. Most of them were strong and clever, if somewhat (or completely) nasty and manipulative, who put on a girly front to control the men around them. While I don't believe Mercedes is the nasty sort, I'd like to think she must have a clever bone to her body.

It is precisely these conflicting nuances to her character that I find the story of Mercedes to be challenging and inspiring to write. My hope is to flesh out her character and figure out how she came to be the way she is when we first meet her in the game. Not all of you will agree that my interpretation of her character is plausible, but I hope you will at least give this story a chance.

Thank you for reading. Please keep the reviews coming. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: An Invitation<strong>

Mama, who had been watching my interactions with Freud and Sylvidia unfold with interest, decided to butt in at last: "Freud, who are you and where do you come from? I don't recall seeing your name on the registration list."

Freud looked up at my mother sharply, as though suddenly aware that we were not alone. A faint blush coloured his cheeks as, quickly recalling his manners, he bowed his head before my mother and placed a hand over his heart, the way custom dictated when greeting royalty. "My humblest apologies, Your Majesty, for not formally introducing myself sooner to you. I am Freud of Ellinia, son of Gritto the Fourth Job Instructor, and senior apprentice to Grendel the Really Old."

Everyone in the room gasped at the family ties he identified. Even I, young and clueless as I was back then, recognized that this was no ordinary mage who walked in our midst.

"So you are the favoured son of Gritto," Mama repeated back thoughtfully, then smiled and raised her hands to him in greeting. "And senior apprentice to Grendel the Really Old, no less! We have heard much about you and your talents. And we are truly delighted that you have decided to join us today. But tell me," said Mama curiously, her voice softening, "how did you come by this unicorn you call Sylvidia? We have never seen a unicorn take to humans favourably. Is this some magic of yours?"

Freud smiled shyly and shook his head. "Magic has nothing to do with the bond I developed with Sylvidia." He looked down at the unicorn, which had trotted over to his side once more at the sound of her name, and patted her head fondly, taking care to avoid her horn. He looked back at Mama again. "I found Sylvidia when I was exploring the deeper parts of Ellinia about a month ago, on the advice of Grendel, who told me that a few Onyx dragons were sighted there."

This elicited another collective gasp from the audience. "But… but that's dangerous!" exclaimed one of the Elders, who had been listening to the exchange with great interest. "Onyx dragons fear and hate humans and elves alike!"

Freud looked at the Elder – I recognized her as Danika, Elder of War – and simply smiled. "I believe differently. I believe humans, and even elves, can co-exist peacefully with the dragons."

This drew more gasps and shocked stares from the Elders; even Mama frowned slightly. It was all crazy talk to them, I could tell, but hadn't Freud brought back a unicorn? Two weeks ago, that was considered impossible too. I eyed Freud with renewed interest.

Mama lifted a hand to silence everyone and nodded at Freud to continue.

"I was determined to meet and introduce myself to the dragons, to show them that I meant no harm and that I wanted to forge a friendship with them," Freud explained. "I had been camping in the forest for some time – about a fortnight, I think – when I heard the cries.

"It was the middle of the night, and I could not see very well. The last of my campfire had died out, and I only had the glow of the embers to guide me. I treaded carefully towards the source of the cries. It led me to an opening that was heavily concealed by dense growth. I cleared a small path for myself and followed the sound. It was there that I found Sylvie and her mother."

Freud paused, sadness flickering in his deep blue eyes at the memory. "The cries were coming from Sylvie. She was prodding her mother to stand, but the mare was lying on her side, heavily wounded. From her injuries I determined that she was attacked by a dragon. I deduced that she must have been trying to fend off a dragon that was after her young."

"It's not unheard of for dragons to prey on unicorn flesh when their usual food source is scarce," Mama agreed.

Freud nodded. "Sylvie's mother wanted to lunge at me when she saw me, but she was too weak to do much more than lift her head. I wanted to do something for her, but she would not let me near her or her filly. I could only watch as the mare slowly died from blood loss.

"I didn't want to leave Sylvie alone. She was too small and weak to defend herself against anything. So I slowly coaxed her to my side with treats – I had been studying the animals and beasts of Ellinia for some time on my own and knew what they liked to eat. Fortunately, Sylvie was still too young to have developed a strong instinct against coming near humans, so it didn't take very long for her to regard me as a friend, not a foe. I decided to bring her with me on my adventure until I could find a safe place for her to call home."

"That is a fascinating story you have told us, Freud," Mama enthused. "One that will likely be repeated for some time in our town. But why did you bring Sylvidia to my daughter? Surely you don't trust a nine-year-old to properly care for such a delicate young animal?"

Freud smiled again, this time at me. For some reason, I squirmed under the warmth of his smile and my cheeks felt hot. Really hot. I only cooled off a bit when he returned his gaze to my mother.

"I have heard much about the young princess in my travels. I have heard that, despite her flair for drama and attention, she has a kind and compassionate heart. I believe that in order for humans and unicorns to get along, they need to be young and open-minded enough not to have learned the bad habits of their parents, which are to distrust each other and think of each other as natural enemies," Freud explained. "I was delighted when I learned that Princess Mercedes wanted a unicorn. I believe she will take great care of my friend here."

As though understanding what Freud was saying, Sylvidia came up to me again, gave a sharp neigh and nuzzled me in the leg. I giggled as her soft, wet nose tickled my bare skin. "I think she likes me, Mama!" I boasted. "Can I keep her, Mama? Please, please please?"

Mama looked down at me and smiled fondly as she ruffled my gold hair. "Only if you promise to take your etiquette lessons seriously and learn how to behave like a proper princess," she said sternly. "If I hear one more complaint from Theodora about your swearing, lack of obedience or show of disrespect to her, Freud will have to find a new home for Sylvidia."

I rolled my eyes in exasperation, but agreed. "Fine. As long as I get to keep Sylvidia." I turned to Freud. "Do you think she'll let me ride her someday?"

Freud gave the idea some thought. "It's certainly possible. Sylvidia is very different from other unicorns. She has learned to trust and rely on people for food and shelter and companionship. Perhaps when she is a little older and bigger, you can teach her how to carry you on her back."

I squealed in delight, got down on my knees and wrapped my small arms around Sylvidia, whose steel eyes widened in surprise. "We're going to be best friends. Forever and ever!"

"Freud," Mama raised her voice above my squealing and cooing, "Would you honour us with your presence tonight at our evening meal? I would like to show my thanks for the incredible gift you have bestowed on my daughter. And I'm sure the Elders," she nodded at them, acknowledging their presence, "would love to hear more about your… interesting views."

He smiled. "It would be my honour."

* * *

><p>I was screaming. Theodora, my nanny and etiquette tutor, was combing out the tangles in my hair in preparation for tonight's dinner. "Why do you insist on torturing me like this?" I whined as another burst of pain sent me screaming at the top of my lungs once more.<p>

Theodora would have none of my nonsense. "First of all, you are a princess, the future leader of our people. You're expected to look polished and groomed at all times. I won't be faulted for giving you a poor education. Second of all," she stopped as another scream erupted from my lungs, "Freud is an important guest – one of the most important guests we've had in a long, long time. You need to respect him by looking and behaving your best tonight. Do you understand?"

"What's so important about him anyway?" I bit out as tears dripped down my eyes from the pain. "He's just another mage from Ellinia. We get lots of those every year. Although… I've never met a senior apprentice to Grendel before. They've always introduced themselves as rookies or juniors. What does that even mean?"

Theodora tutted at me as she finally set down the torture device she called a hairbrush. "Do you not remember your cultural lessons at all? There are different ranks in the training system they use in Ellinia," Theodora explained as she searched in my closet for an appropriate outfit. "Under the supervision of Grendel, who oversees the entire school of magic, those who wish to pursue the study of magic are identified by a rank that Grendel gives them, which reflects their level of competence and education. Rookies are mages who have just begun their training, usually with less than two years under their belt. Juniors have more experience, usually two to five years of learning or the equivalent. When Grendel thinks they are ready, they can elect to take a test that will elevate them to a second-job status or they can remain an apprentice if they feel they are not ready yet."

"What's a senior apprentice then?" I repeated my question again in annoyance. I hated it when Theodora gave me long-winded answers to what I thought was a simple question.

"I'm getting there," Theodora grumbled. "Here, try this on." She handed me a simple white dress made of silk and enhanced with gold threads embroidered in an intricate design. It had been a gift from one of the Elders last year on my birthday. I reluctantly donned the dress, all the while shooting Theodora an expectant look.

"A senior apprentice is an appointment that is rarely made," said Theodora with a sigh as she straightened the dress on me. "It signifies a skill level that exceeds second-job status, perhaps even third and fourth. Grendel created the rank to properly honour the skill level and achievements of the very few who choose not to specialize in a particular skill set, but would rather continue researching and learning all areas of magic. Freud is a very special boy indeed to have earned that title, especially at his young age. But it is not all that surprising, considering he is the son of Gritto."

"Gritto? You mean the magic lady who lives in Leafre?"

Theodora shook her head, exasperated. "She is the fourth job instructor for all mages. She represents the final challenge for those who wish to complete their magical training. She is not an easy instructor to please."

I held a hand over my mouth and stifled a yawn. This was getting boring now. "Are you done yet? Can I play with Sylvie now?"

My tutor shot me a look more scathing than lava. Her light blue eyes glinted with hardness. "And have you ruin that pretty white dress?" she said sharply. "Don't even think about it. You're going straight to the reception area with me. Don't forget your manners and curtsies when you meet any dignitaries. I won't have your mother raining complaints down my back for your rude behaviour."

"When I become Queen," I muttered under my breath in response, following Theodora out the door, "I'm going to ban curtsies." I hated bending one knee and forcing a smile on my face in front of complete strangers.

"That will be sometime yet," Theodora chuckled as she led the way. "Hopefully you'll be wiser by then."

We descended the main stairway, rounded several corners and finally stopped in front of open doors that led into a red-carpeted room with brightly lit chandeliers and tables covered with white tablecloths and wine glasses. Servers holding platters of appetizers and wine offered the contents of their platter to waiting guests.

I spotted Freud standing in a corner, holding a glass of orange juice in one hand and talking quietly to Danika. He was garbed in royal blue, with silver patterns running across the shimmering fabric. I recognized the fine craftsmanship of our royal tailor in the garment; no doubt Mama had given Freud the outfit as a gesture of hospitality.

I was about to shout his name and wave at him, but Theodora dragged me across the room in the opposite direction. "I see Lord Arkarium has arrived," she explained as we moved. "You must greet him first in accordance with his status."

"But I hate Lord Arkarium! He gives me the creeps!" I complained as Theodora held my hand firmly and walked me over to him.

"That's an extremely rude and ignorant thing to say, Mercedes," reprimanded Theodora quietly in my ear before we were within earshot of him. "Lord Arkarium is a highly respected mage in Ellinia, second only to Grendel. He has condescended to join us today, and we must show him the full extent of our hospitality if we are to maintain our strong alliance with our neighbouring town."

Lord Arkarium watched our approach with an indiscernible expression on his face. His dark eyes and scowling face added further to my distrust of his character. Ever since I was introduced to Lord Arkarium last spring at an annual conference for the town leaders, I had a feeling, informed perhaps by my instincts as a child and my extraordinary perceptiveness, that he was not someone to be trusted.

"Princess Mercedes," he greeted me in his raspy, low voice. "A pleasure to see you again." His tone indicated otherwise.

Theodora subtly pushed me down into a curtsy when I just stood there glaring at him. "A pleasure to see you as well," I growled.

"I've heard you've acquired a unicorn as a pet," replied Lord Arkarium, ignoring my impolite behaviour. "Have you considered what a dangerous situation you've put yourself in, princess?" He ground out the last word with a sneer. "Perhaps you ought to consider giving me your unicorn so that I may… educate it properly."

The way he worded his suggestion made me think of chains and whips and dungeons. I suppressed a shudder and glared back at him defiantly. "I'm keeping Sylvidia as my friend. Now if you'll excuse me… I'd like to speak with my new friend." I walked away before Theodora could stop me.

"Mercedes! It's nice to see a familiar face again," Freud beamed at me as I walked up to him. "Orange juice?"

I took the proffered glass and gulped it down in one swallow, burped, then wiped my lips with the back of my hand. "Don't tell anyone you saw that," I warned him as he looked at me with, first, surprise, and then amusement. "Princesses burp and fart too," I explained to him.

He bit back a laugh, but not before I could hear the sweet and surprisingly pleasant sound. It suited him, I thought. "You're just chock full of surprises, Your Highness," he chuckled.

I frowned at him. "My name is Mercedes. Or 'Cedes, if you prefer."

He shrugged. "All right… Cedes," he complied, then added, "Though if I had to guess, I would have thought your nickname was 'Mercy'."

"Why's that?"

He smiled. "May Cygnus have mercy on the Elves of Elluel for having a princess like you."

"Not funny," I grumbled, though I felt my cheeks glow hot again from his harmless jibe.

To my surprise, he ruffled my hair. "You're cute when you blush," he teased.

I turned away from him, furious at myself for blushing even harder after his remark. "Shut up," I mumbled. "And don't touch me again. You probably have cooties."

"As you wish," Freud shrugged. "Who was that guy you were just talking to then?"

I paused to think. "Lord Arkarium, you mean?"

"He's here?" said Freud with an unreadable expression on his face. Gone were the smiles and laughs; there was now a hard look on his young features.

Feeling a bit uneasy, I tried to fill the sudden silence that had arisen between us. "Yeah, he's one of Mama's important dignitaries. Theodora – that's my nanny's name – says that he's really powerful and respected in Ellinia, second to Grendel or something."

"I know," said Freud. "Listen, Cedes, promise me one thing," he whispered into my ear, "Don't ever be caught alone with him. Always have someone with you when he's around, got it?"

The sudden urgency in his voice caught me off guard. I nodded and promised him, though I wondered to myself what Freud knew about Lord Arkarium that I didn't. But before I had time to dwell on it, a bell was rung. It was time for dinner to begin.

* * *

><p>Press the review button. I dare you.<p> 


	3. Freud's Story

**Chapter Four: Antebellum**

The room had grown quiet as everyone as Freud's tale drew to a close. I looked around at the familiar faces surrounding me, wondering what was on their minds. Did they believe the incredible story Freud had just told them? Or did they remain sceptical and wary of the large beasts that constantly threatened our safety and happiness?

Finally, Danika spoke: "Thank you for sharing your story with us, Freud. We have much to think about if what you say is true. If these dragons really are as intelligent as you say they are – we must be all the more careful in our interactions with them."

"Careful?" someone in the back scoffed. "If they're as smart as you say, why, it's all the more reason to hunt them down before they hunt _us_ down!"

Murmurs of agreement followed.

Having heard enough, Mama rose from her seat and held up a hand. "That will be enough for tonight, everyone. I'd like to ask everyone to leave while I exchange a private word with Freud."

Sounds of chairs sliding back and people getting up filled the room as everyone slowly filed out. I hung back, trying to catch Freud's eye, but he was looking rather solemnly at Mama, who, herself, was preoccupied with something. I could tell from the way she thoughtfully twiddled her gold hair in her fingers.

When the last of the guests had left, Mama shot me a warning glare; sullenly, I left the room.

Having nothing planning for the rest of the evening, I wandered around outside, admiring the beautiful foliage that Elluel was lucky to have. It was mid-spring, but the seasons all looked the same in our beautiful town. As always, the Sacred Tree stood in the centre, its pink foliage unchanged for the last three hundred years.

The engravings our ancestors left on the tree pulsed blue in the darkness. I approached the engravings – the sacred text, as they were called – and reached out to trace them with my finger. They felt warm and inviting to my touch. Once again, I caught myself wondering what kind of magic powered the tree, and what the words meant. They were written in the ancient language of Fairies; only the Elder of Magic, Phillius, could decipher them. I had been meaning to ask her for the translation, but had always been distracted by something every time I meant to ask.

A soft nicker drew me out of my thoughts. I turned my head and saw Sylvidia trotting towards me, her small head bobbing up and down with the weight of her horn. When she came close enough, I ran my hands through her silver mane. The texture was much finer than I imagined. Her ivory horn reflected the blue pulses coming from the tree. I resisted the urge to touch it – unicorns had very sensitive horns, and hated being touched there. Steel blue eyes looked at me quizzically beneath the silver mane, and her ears flicked towards me.

"I missed you," I blurted out, surprised by the sudden rush of emotion. It had been a long day, and I had been unnerved by the events of the evening.

Sylvidia neighed in response and licked my fingers, as though she understood. She flapped her pale wings, creating a small, comforting breeze against my face, and then folded them back.

"Thank you, my friend," I said, wrapping my arms around her neck as I nuzzled my face against her mane.

"There you are," a voice broke into my thoughts. Startled, I looked up to see Freud coming towards me. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

I shrugged and let go of Sylvidia. "I was taking a walk," I explained. "What did Mama want to talk to you about?"

"She told me not to share my story with anyone else just yet," replied Freud stiffly. "She said it might cause trouble."

"What do you mean?"

Freud heaved a long sigh and motioned for me to walk with him. I followed him. Sylvidia opted to stay put, so we left her there.

"Dragons and people have been fighting for years and years. You know that, right?" Freud began wearily.

I nodded. "Ever since the Elders can remember, we have recognized the dragons as our natural enemies," I recited from memory. It was one of the first things Elves were taught in Elf School.

"People – fairies and humans included – are used to thinking of dragons as the enemy. A lot of people take comfort in that when they hunt dragons. They're used to thinking of dragons as nothing more than dumb beasts. No," said Freud, shaking his head, "they _want_ to think of dragons as dumb beasts."

"But you don't think they're dumb," I pointed out quietly.

Freud gave me a tentative smile. "That's right; I don't. I think they're smart – just as smart as any human or fairy." He looked up at the stars; the sky was unbelievably clear tonight, and it was filled with thousands of tiny glimmering specks. "I have spent almost my entire life wondering about the onyx dragons. They're just so…different. So amazing and powerful and beautiful."

He looked at me straight in the eye. I gasped a little, surprised by the intensity I found there. "I meant every word I said tonight, 'Cedes. I want to befriend them, to protect them from the evil inclinations of man and fairy alike."

"You really care for them, don't you?" I said softly.

He smiled at me. "I believe we can be friends with them. You may not know this yet… but there are powerful, evil forces at work out there. I believe dragons can be our allies, not our enemies."

A thought occurred to me. "Is Arkarium one of them? Is he one of the evil forces you speak of?" I asked.

He gave me a stunned look. "You really are wise beyond your years, 'Cedes," he said. His features hardened as he put a finger over his lips. "But hush. Don't tell anyone your suspicions, 'Cedes. It's not good for you or for anyone else to voice them out loud."

So I was right, I thought excitedly. I knew all along something was off with that man. Hearing my new friend confirm my suspicions made me ecstatic, though I did not let my feelings show. Instead, I nodded. "I'll do as you say," I promised.

"Good," said Freud. "Now it's getting late, and a little birdy told me that you have a curfew."

I pouted and glared back at him. "That birdy isn't little – she's fat and she goes by the name of Theodora," I pointed out.

"That's not a very nice thing to say, 'Cedes," Freud replied with a mock frown.

"But it's true!" I protested.

Freud simply shook his head. "Your Mama must have her hands full, with a daughter like you." Though he said with an exasperated tone in his voice, I could see a small twinkle in his blue eyes.

"You're a tease," I pointed out. "A huge, fat tease. Someday, you're going to grow up to be a real womanator."

Freud laughed. It was a big guffaw that warmed my insides. "You mean a 'womanizer'?" he asked.

"Yes, that's right," I nodded. "That's what I said: a real womanizer." I was thankful that the darkness concealed my sudden blush.

"I won't ask where you get such big words from, young lady. But I do know that you're stalling for time. Off you go now. Back home," he said, ushering me towards my house.

"You're not that much older than me!" I protested, though I let him push me gently towards the direction of my house. "You can't be more than ten or eleven!"

"Actually," Freud grinned, "I'm turning thirteen this year. I just look young for my age."

My jaw dropped. "No way!"

Before I could say any more, I found myself at my front door, with Freud smiling at me and bidding me good night. Reluctantly, I opened the door and let myself in. I carefully tip-toed up the stairs, wary of Theodora launching a surprise attack (and subsequent lecture) at me. But the halls were dark, and nobody intercepted me. Well, this is unusual. Usually, the halls were at least dimly lit with candles.

Puzzled, I decided to ask Mama why the house was so dark. I rounded the corner, past my room, and headed down the main hallway to the room at the very end, where Mama suite was. Her bedroom was adjoined to a private study where she sometimes entertained close friends and visitors.

To my surprise, the door was open slightly ajar and light slipped out from the crack between the door and the wall. Curiosity overwhelmed me. I quietly tiptoed around the light and pressed my ear against the door from the other side.

"—that's enough! I won't hear anymore of this." I recognized Mama's voice. She sounded angry and tired.

"Surely you understand the implications," said another voice. A shiver ran down my spine. It was Arkarium.

"Yes," replied Mama, "But I disagree with you about what we should do. The dragons have done nothing to provoke us. At least, nothing on the scale which you suggest. Declaring war against them is just foolish!"

Arkarium tutted. "Playing it safe as always, aren't you? Have not the dragons taken twelve of your elves this past year alone?"

"Well, yes," my mother admitted reluctantly, "But this past winter has been harsh on all of us. I do not blame the dragons for trying to take some food. It was only recklessness that got my elves killed."

"They were wrong to steal from you in the first place," Arkarium pointed out. "If they are really as intelligent as Freud claims they are—" I detected a note of condescension in his voice as he spat out Freud's name "—then they must know the difference between right and wrong. They are far more dangerous than we originally thought. We must strike first before they strike us."

"That may be true, but this is not reason enough to wage war on them. Speak with them, yes, if that's even possible, but not fight against them in a war. I need to speak with the Council of Elders first – it is only with their approval that I can act."

There was a long pause. Finally, Arkarium spoke: "Do what you must. But remember that any more lives lost will be on your conscience."

"Why are you doing this, Arkarium? Why are you not convincing your Ellinians instead?"

"If what the boy says is true, their headquarters are located not far from you. How can you rest in peace knowing that those beasts live so close to you? I will have no problem rallying the support of my people, but to invade their nest, we need to go through your town first. I hope to hear a favourable answer from you soon, Arwena."

Their meeting was over. I darted away quickly and hid in a corner as Lord Arkarium exited my mother's study, closing the door behind him. Suddenly, he stopped and looked in my direction, his beady dark eyes glowing in the shadows, as though he could see me. My heart nearly jumped in my throat, and I willed myself to stay quiet, afraid to even breathe.

After a long pause, he turned around and left.

Shaking, I crawled out from my corner, trying to gather my racing thoughts.

Of one thing I was certain: the dragons were in danger. I had to warn Freud.

* * *

><p>AN: Love it? Hate it? Drop me a note. I'll match your flames with my flamethrower. So come at me, bros and hos! :)


	4. A Hasty Departure

**Chapter Five: A Hasty Departure**

I didn't stop running until I found him. Freud, I mean. He was sitting by the Sacred Tree, lost in thought. The blue flashes on the tree engravings illuminated his small, pale face. He seemed so lonely and small, a stark contrast to the big and scary ideas he brought.

His eyes lit up when he saw me approaching. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

I plopped down beside him with a huff and tucked the strands of hair that had strayed from my clip and fallen over my eyes while I was running. "There's something you need to know," I said between pants as I regained my breath. "Something terrible has happened."

"Do tell," he invited.

And so I did. I told him everything I had eavesdropped, including every tiny detail I could remember. As I did, I carefully observed his face, watching it change from surprise to concern to alarm and finally… to anger. A deep-seated anger I had never seen on a human face before. It rattled me inside.

"Where are you going?" I asked when Freud took off without warning after I had finished delivering my news. Without thinking, I followed him.

"I'm leaving," he said curtly. "There's no time to waste."

"But where are you going?" I asked again. We were following the path to the Visitor Lodges, where Freud was temporarily staying in one of the rooms. I followed him inside to his room and watched him begin packing his belongings.

"To save the dragons," he finally answered, shoving his clothes into the black knapsack he had brought with him. "It's imperative I reach them before Arkarium does."

My eyes snapped open in surprise. "You're crazy! You'll get killed!"

"Not before I speak to the King of Dragons," he replied. "I have to take this chance. I can't let Arkarium get away with this, not like last time."

I had suspected earlier that Freud knew something I didn't, and what he just said pretty much confirmed my suspicions. "Hold up," I said, placing an arm on his shoulder to stop him, "What do you know that I don't?"

"Well," he said as he snapped his bag shut after the last of his things was stored away safely, "I know you don't know what you're an awfully nosy girl you are. Don't you know curiosity killed the cat?"

"I'm an Elf, not a cat. And I know a diversion tactic when I see one," I snapped back. "I'm not letting go of you until you tell me what you know."

He slung his bag over his free shoulder and turned around to face me. "I know you mean well, Cedes. But you're better off not knowing, and you would have been even better off if you hadn't heard what you did tonight. Promise me you won't tell anyone else what you heard tonight."

I shook my head firmly. "Not happening. Not unless you tell me what you know."

"You're not going to let me go until I tell you, aren't you," he sighed.

"Damn right," I agreed.

He ruffled his hair with his fingers in exasperation. "I really don't have time for this, you know."

"Then take me with you," I blurted out. "And tell me along the way." I hadn't really meant to follow him when I said those words, but now that I did, the idea appealed to me more than I thought it would. An adventure with Freud! Surely that would be more exciting than going to class everyday and attending boring social functions at night with Mama.

It was Freud's turn to be surprised. I could see his blue eyes widen. "Are you insane?" he exclaimed. "You're a princess! I can't take you with me! I'd get killed for kidnapping you!"

"Ironic, isn't it," I pointed out wryly, "Since I believe I just accused you of being crazy as well. So I guess that means we're on the same page. The crazy page."

"This isn't funny, Cedes," he replied sternly, shooting me a hard look. "It isn't fun and games. Lives are at stake here. Now be a good girl and go back home."

His condescending tone really got to me then. "Did I say it was fun and games to me? You just assumed that. You're just like everyone else – you think, just because I'm a princess, the world's one big joke to me or something," I seethed. "Well, it's not! I want to help, Freud. You can't do this alone. I'm coming with you whether you like it or not."

Silence elapsed between us as Freud scrutinized me intensely. I don't know what why, but I suspected he was looking for something in me – a sign of weakness or maybe some sort of deficiency. I wasn't going to let him find one. I toughened up my stance and glared back defiantly at him.

Finally, he spoke: "Can you cook?"

My mouth opened and closed like a fish's for a moment before I said, "What?"

He nodded smugly. "I thought as much. I bet you can't set up camp, stay on guard for danger and walk around on foot all day long either."

"That's – that's not true!" I cried. Okay, well, maybe it was only a little bit true. So what if I'd never cooked or camped a day in my life? Those weren't innate skills – I could learn them! I told Freud as much.

The twit had the nerve to laugh at my response. "No one's born with them, sure, but you aren't going to learn in a day, and we sure as hell don't have enough time to teach you. So tell me, why should I bring you with me?"

I stammered for a good answer. "Well… I'm good with bowguns. I've been training with them for a while now, and even Danika praises me for my skill."

He snorted. "I've been practising magic ever since I could crawl. I can easily defend myself against an attack with a flick of my wand before you even have time to draw out your bowguns. What else have you got?"

"I can run and jump really fast. I won't have a problem keeping up with you," I tried again.

"I can teleport faster than you can run and jump. What else?"

"I have a unicorn –"

"—That I gave you and isn't properly trained yet to fight. Next?" He yawned.

This shouldn't be so hard, damn it! Normally, when I wanted something, people came up to me with my object of desire on a silver platter. So why was it so hard convincing this stupid human to let me come along with him?

"Listen up," I snarled. "I look damn good, and you're stupid to refuse a pretty lady's company on your journey. Every hero has a fucking awesome heroine beside him. Well, guess what, it's your lucky day – I've condescended to be your heroine. So just shut up and take me with you."

Freud looked at me in surprise for a moment ... and then collapsed into a fit of laughter. He clutched his gut as tears streamed down his face.

"Who taught you those big words?" he said as he wiped away the tears with a finger. "How old are you again? Seven? Eight? D'aww, you're cute, honey, but I can't take you seriously like that."

"I'm nine!" I snapped back at him. "And you're not that much older!"

He snorted again. "I'm old enough to know that you're being ridiculous."

"And I'm old enough to know that you're being dismissive and ageist," I argued back. "You know that only makes you look like the ridiculous one here, right?"

He sobered up a bit. "I'm sorry, Cedes," he apologized. "I know you really want to help and all, but this is too dangerous. You're the next sovereign of your people. If anything happens to you – how will I explain that to your mother? To your people?"

Ah, so that's what this was all about. Suddenly, it all made sense. I decided to cut to the chase. "If you're just afraid of being the bad guy here, then you have nothing to worry about. It's about time I went on my Sovereign Tour anyway. I'll just say this is going to be my Tour."

"You mean the service tour that you Elf princesses make around the island to build and strengthen foreign relations and alliances?" Freud replied with a quirked eyebrow. "This is hardly an alliance we're going to be forging. Best case scenario: we escape a full-blown war. Worst case scenario… well, I don't even want to imagine it."

"That's beside the point," I snapped. "The point is if anything happens to me on my Tour, you won't be held responsible. If anything goes wrong, people will just assume I was being stupid and undiplomatic. It's nothing new. I'm known as the spoiled princess around here. Don't think I'm that blissfully unaware of what people think about me. I know that's what you probably think too."

"Cygnus…" Freud breathed. "You're really quite something, aren't you."

"Blunt and self-aware? Yes, I'm aware," I quipped back.

He shook his head. "No, you're much more than that. You're… stronger than I thought," he admitted slowly.

Well, this was a surprise.

"That's not quite it either," he said, searching for the right words. "You're… not what you seem, Cedes. I thought you were spoiled at first, yes, but I also know there's gentle, caring side to you from the stories I heard about the way you took in stray and wounded animals. I wouldn't have entrusted Sylvidia with you otherwise. But now I've seen another side of you. An independent, stubborn side. I must say, I'm pleasantly surprised." He smiled at me.

There it was again. The hot feeling in my cheeks. Was I blushing? I gingerly touched my burning cheek with one hand. "So… does that mean…"

He nodded. "Yes, you can come with me. But only if you get permission from your mother first."

Back to square one again, I thought. "Yeah, I'm sure she'll be absolutely enthralled to know I'm going to find me some big dragons." Sarcasm dripped from my voice like honey. "You're determined to keep me here, aren't you?"

He shrugged good-naturedly. "I can't, in good conscience, let you go without letting your mother know your whereabouts. That's just irresponsible of me."

"You forgot 'jackass' too," I grumbled.

He chuckled. "Your mother must have her hands full schooling you to be a queen."

"You know I'll make a damn fine one," I shot back.

"Yes, I know," he agreed, smiling.

"Y-You do?"

"Why not?" he asked. "You've got a fine head on your shoulders, even if you're a bit rash. You're very caring. You work hard to get your way, even if you're spoiled a lot. In fact, I think I know why they spoil you a lot – you make it very easy for people to want to spoil you."

That was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me. I didn't know what to say, so I averted my gaze and tried hard to ignore the growing flush in my cheeks.

He grinned at my response. I knew because I was peeking at him out of the corner of my eye. I was beginning to like very much the sight of his smile. It was genuine and sincere, just like him. And when he smiled, his eyes lit up in an adorable way…

I shook my head, trying to clear my head. What was I thinking? This was no time to be admiring his smile. "You're doing it again," I pointed out.

"Doing what?"

"Diverting. I'm going with you. Stay right here. I'll go find my mother right now."

Of course, I wasn't actually going to find my mother. Only a fool would ask her mother's permission to go where angels feared to tread. Or, in this case, humans and fairies… and pretty much every beast on this island. Dragons were on the top of the food chain, the king of all beasts, and every living thing knew it.

What I was actually going to do was pack my bags, leave a short note on my bed for Theodora to find in the morning, and quietly escape into the night. Poof, just like that. At least, that was the way I imagined it.

It was easy enough to do steps one and two. I finished packing a knapsack in record timing, and scrawled a hastily written note to Theodora and Mama, telling them not to worry too much (because of course they'd worry) and that I'd be home soon. But when I went back outside to find Freud, to complete step number three, I couldn't find him.

He was already gone.


	5. Aran, Here

**Chapter Six: Aran, Here **

Dawn had broken by the time the sight of my hometown disappeared from the horizon. I don't know why, but even after making the decision to find Freud by myself, I kept looking back at Elluel every now then, not quite believing that I was actually leaving the place I had called home all my life.

Beside me, Sylvie trotted along faithfully, carrying a small leather satchel I had hung around her neck. I was surprised that the unicorn had taken to me so quickly – even more surprised when she popped out from the thicket and followed me out of Elluel. I wondered if she missed Freud and wanted to look for him too.

And so we walked. Not aimlessly – I had a general idea of where we were going. If I recalled correctly, the dragon nest was to the west, and so I positioned myself using the sun during the day and the stars at night to find my way.

The navigation part was easy, one of the first things they taught us in Elf School. The hard part was finding makeshift shelter and foraging for food. In my hurry to leave, I hadn't packed a tent – not that I would have known how to set up one anyway. Elves rarely used tents like humans did. Instead, I looked for tree hollows to camp in for the night, the Elf way. The trees to the west were older and taller, their branches bowing under the weight of their lush foliage. When it rained, droplets of water would collect on the leaves, which I would collect afterwards to drink from and store in a waterproof sac. Streams and brooks were sparse in this part of the forest, so I rationed our water supply carefully.

Foraging for food was a different matter. I had only taken introductory lessons on herbs, so I knew only the very basic rules for distinguishing between edible and poisonous plants. I carefully avoided the brightly coloured flowers, known to be fatal to Elves, and dug for familiar roots that I knew were safe. Sylvie provided some guidance; she had an easy time sniffing out her favourite plants and berries, and I often followed suit, munching on the same leaves and berries that she picked, delighted by the fresh and sweet taste they offered.

Occasionally I hungered for meat and would hunt with my bowguns for small prey – birds, rabbits, anything that would provide a good meal. Learning to cook the damn things took some trial and error – and some stomach upset that left me crying – but I eventually learned how to cook my prey properly. Even starting fires didn't take me as long as when I first started.

Along the way, I would look for signs of Freud – or any human, for that matter – but I found nothing. The forest was getting thicker and darker – the trees in the area being much older, it was getting harder to see even during the day with the foliage blocking out most of the sunlight. Sylvie would whinny every now and then, startling easily to strange noises and shadows lurking in the trees. I learned to soothe Sylvie with a soft whisper and gentle touch, though I was worried deep down. We were treading close to dragon territory now, and occasionally I would come across droppings or leftover carcasses that looked like it had been left behind by a great and terrible beast.

The days passed by quickly. Not wanting to lose track of time, I began to carve notches on a small and smooth branch I found. One notch was carefully carved with a sharp stone each night before I rested. One day, as I stopped to take a break, I realized that my branch was completely covered with notches. I counted all of them and was surprised to find that I had been travelling for over two months now. Two months! I had neither seen nor spoken to anyone besides a unicorn for two months!

As though sensing something was not quite right, Sylvie nickered, tilting her head and looking at me with her sad, grey eyes.

"It's okay, Sylvie," I said softly, stroking her mane. I studied her carefully. She had grown a lot in the last two months. She was large enough now that I could climb onto her back and ride her. Her wings had grown a lot larger too and had begun molting. Her soft and white baby feathers slowly darkened to a creamy colour like that of her mane.

"What do you think, Sylvie? Will you let me ride you?" I asked as she nuzzled my face, the tip of her horn tousling my hair as she did so. Her nostrils blew warm puffs of air against my skin. I scratched her behind the ears and fed her an apple I had found earlier, the kind she liked.

I thought of Freud, as I often did during these bonding moments I shared with Sylvie. What would he say if he saw Sylvie and me now? Would he be proud of me for taking good care of her? For staying alive so far? What about him? Was he still alive? The thought of Freud dead was… too much to bear. I turned my thoughts away from him, gathered my belongings, and began walking again, Sylvie clopping at my heels.

Night fell like a thick blanket covering the sky, the stars and moon shining through pinholes. I found a suitable hollow in a large, leafy tree to rest in and motioned for Sylvie to follow me inside. I had just unfolded my sleeping blanket when a loud shriek broke the familiar silence.

Instinctively, I reached for my bowguns. Sylvie whinnied – a sharp, startled cry – and her ears flattened against the back of her head. I rushed to calm her, freeing one hand by shifting the gun in it to my other, and stroking her mane.

"Hush, Sylvie. Hush. It's all right," I whispered against her cheek. Her murky eyes looked back at me, and she pawed the ground restlessly. I tightened my hold on her, and willed her to calm down. If she bolted from the hollow now, I would have more than one problem to deal with.

Reaching into my bag, I found the rope I had placed in there, made a noose and slung it over Sylvie's head, tying the end of the rope to a makeshift post I erected in the ground.

"Stay, Sylvie, stay," I ordered quietly, then slipped out of the hollow, my weapons close to me.

The source of the shriek had come from the east. Cautiously I traced it, my boots making crunches on leaf-strewn ground. Fortunately for me, I had excellent night vision – all Elves did. The darkness was no serious threat to my safety, but what had caused that terrible cry? It had been so shrill it had reverberated deep in my body. I shuddered. Not Fairy or human, I was certain.

I listened carefully. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. A cold wind, signaling autumn's impending arrival, rustled the leaves and bit into my skin. I ignored the chill and continued listening. The pitter-patter of small night creatures and insects were all that filled my ears.

And then – another shriek. This time, louder. I must be close to it! Nervously I gripped my weapons more tightly and treaded closer. After brushing away a tangle of bushes with a sweep of my bowguns, I came into a small clearing. At the centre was a deer, fallen and resting on its side. The metallic smell of blood stung my nose. What had hurt this animal, I wondered?

I got my answer the second I took another step forward. An unnatural gust of wind blasted against my face. I whirled around – and looked straight into enormous, amber eyes. A dragon! Everything clicked as my mind made the association; I had interrupted this dragon's dinner, and it was not happy to see me.

The dragon flapped its wings and lifted itself over me, casting a long and foreboding shadow over the clearing. It gave a terrifying cry – the same shriek I had heard moments earlier. I braced my bowguns above my face, fingers ready to fire a double string of arrows at the monster above. It soared higher and higher, blazing a path through the thick foliage, scattering leaves and twigs all around me, its golden talons glinting in the moonlight.

And then it turned, headfirst, hurling itself directly at me.

Panic-stricken, I squeezed my eyes shut and released the arrows. I heard them slice the air and clatter against steely scales. But did they pierce the dragon? I snapped my eyes open and looked as the dragon swept away the second onslaught of arrows with its sharp talons, fury burning in its eyes.

With lightning-fast reflexes I didn't know I possessed until now, I jumped away before it made contact with the earth. The ground shook from the force of the great beast's fall, the surrounding flora rustling from the reverberation. I changed tactics and headed into the thicket to conceal myself.

The dragon would not relent. It tore through the growth with a fiery blast from its mouth. The flames seared through the dry leaves, setting the surrounding trees on fire. All around me, leaves cackled and burned to a crisp as the flames licked them. I dodged the falling, burning leaves, but not without a few burns. I ignored the stinging pain as best I could, focusing all my efforts on avoiding the draconic wrath I had incurred.

How was I to escape? My heart pounded furiously in my chest, and I acted only on adrenaline now, running as fast as my tired legs would carry me. I had no plan, no strategy, nothing to keep me alive except for the raw fear of death. All the while, the dragon shrieked.

A cliff wall, growing larger in my view, loomed over me: a dead end, I realized too late. It was over. I was going to die here, all alone. My only hope was that it would be as swift and painless as possible. I swallowed hard and turned around, eyes closed, to face the end…

…But it did not come.

A shadow flew past my eyelids. Surprised I opened them and saw the back of a boy standing before me, wielding a giant metal sword with both hands, confronting the oncoming dragon without even a slight tremble to his frame. His hair was ash white, his skin mocha dark. A foreigner, I thought. But why was he here? And what was he doing against a dragon so much larger than him?

"Stand back!" he shouted at me. It was unnecessary. I had nowhere to go, so I just stood there and watched, terror clutching my throat. The dragon swooped close, the boy swung his sword – the blade glinted, connected with the scales, sliced through the thick skin, and a gush of blood streamed out like a bubbling brook. The dragon gave a shrill cry; it tried to run, but the boy wouldn't care for it. One more swing of the sword, and the dragon fell to the ground with a crash, shaking the ground one last time. Then, no more.

I stood there, shaking, until I was sure the dragon had died. My legs gave out on me. I collapsed in a weak puddle into the earth, the soil sinking gently under my weight. Soft sobs escaped from my hoarse throat. I hadn't realized I was screaming all this time. Tears blurred my vision, and I struggled to recompose myself in front of the stranger.

"Are you all right, Princess?" said the boy. He was beside me, offering me a handkerchief, and I took it gratefully, letting my tears soak the soft cloth.

"T-Thank you," I hiccupped, clutching the handkerchief to my eyes. I did not want to face the inquisitive stare of another pair of eyes right now, especially not those belonging to the person who had saved me. Just who was this boy? And how did he know I was a princess?

I waited for him to break the silence that had fallen between us, and when that did not come, I lifted my head, willing myself to stop hiding behind the handkerchief. I was just about to drop the handkerchief when I found a pair of warm arms around me, holding me close to a strong chest that beat with the steady rhythm of a strong heart. My eyes, tear-filled as they were, popped open in surprise, though I did not push him away. The warmth of another body other than Sylvie was something I had sorely missed, and I embraced the return of the familiar sensation.

"Don't ever do something this rash again, Princess," the boy chided as he pulled me closer, resting his chin on top of my head.

I tried to pull back just enough to look into his face, but he would have none of it, holding me tighter the more I squirmed. After a while I resigned myself to settling in his arms. "Who are you?" I asked softly. "And how do you know who I am?"

He chuckled, a light breathy laugh that shook his chest. It was a pleasant and familiar sound – yet another thing I found myself aching for since I began my adventure. "My name is Aran," he answered. "Aran of Rien. I was asked by the Queen of Elluel to look for you."

"Mama? She asked you? But… why?"

"You must not be familiar with the Rien Warriors of the North," he said. "We specialize in tracking with our wolf companions." As if on a cue, I heard the bushes rustling, and a sleek, white wolf appeared from the darkness. I gasped in surprise as the wolf came up from behind him and sat down next to us.

"Ryu has been helping me track your scent," he explained. Hearing his name, Ryu looked at me with his clear blue eyes and flashed me a wolfy grin.

"He's beautiful," I murmured, mesmerized by the glossy white coat and intelligent eyes peering back at me. "Thank you for saving me back there. I thought… I thought it was going to be the end for me."

I felt him shaking his head. "I would have never let you die, Princess. I promised Her Majesty I would return you safely to Elluel."

"How long have you been following me for?"

"A few days now," he admitted. "It wasn't hard for us to trail your scent with the unicorn you keep for company. Unicorns give off a distinct scent that is easily picked up by wolves."

"Why didn't you show yourself?"

"I'm given to understand you were on a mission. To find dragons."

I gasped. So Mama knew all along where I was going? But… "Why didn't she stop me?" I asked.

"Her Majesty is in a difficult position. She does not want a war anymore than you do, but Arkarium is a man of great power, and she cannot afford to offend such a powerful man. So she is hoping you can do what she cannot."

"Why did she send you?"

"To protect you, of course."

"I don't need protection," I said stubbornly.

He laughed again and let go of me. I stumbled back and found myself staring into eyes so blue, it was like looking into a cloudless sky. He grinned at me, revealing two rows of pearly white teeth and dimples on both cheeks. "Are you always this much in denial, Princess?"

I glared at him. "Are you always this chivalrous?"

"To a princess as beautiful as yourself, yes," he beamed, ignoring my jibe.

"If you think I'm going to swoon now and call you my Prince Charming, then you're the one in serious denial."

"I like a challenge."

"I'm not a challenge."

He laughed. "You Elves look darn cute when you're mad."

"And you humans look like complete asses when you talk like that."

Another laugh. "They told me about your potty mouth too. I just didn't expect it to sound so cute."

"Gee, you must really win over the ladies with that line."

"You'd be surprised," he replied cheerily.

"You're insufferable," I pointed out bluntly.

He placed a hand over his heart and pretended to stagger backwards, faking a hurt look. "Surely you don't mean that, Princess?"

"Every word of it," I replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go."

He reached out and grabbed my sleeve. "Not so fast. I'm coming with you."

I snorted. "Fat chance."

"That wasn't a request. That was a statement of intent."

"That wasn't a prediction. That was a result. The result of my deep reflections on the matter," I quipped back sarcastically. Two can play at this game. "The answer's no, Aran. You're not coming with me," I repeated.

His eyes narrowed at me like two icicles. "What makes you think you can get rid of me that easily?"

"I can't," I agreed, "But what makes you think I'll let you come along this easily?"

"Look," he said, smile fading into a frown. "You can't do this by yourself. You're obviously lost, and that boy I was told you were with probably ditched you. If you want to warn those dragons, sure, but you'll need my help fending off the big angry ones like the one we met today."

So what if Freud ditched me and went on his own? So what if I was just a little bit lost? I didn't need this jackass tagging along to make my life anymore miserable.

"The answer's still no. Go away."

Aran let out an exasperated cry, grabbed both of my shoulders and swiveled me around to face him. "Can't you listen to reason? This part of the forest is dangerous. You almost got yourself killed back there! Do you think your mother wants me to bring a corpse back? Let me go with you. I can help. Trust me on this one. For once in your life, let your pride go and accept help when you need it."

He was right. I had almost lost my life back there. My mother would have been devastated. As would have all my people. He knew it, I knew it. So why was it so hard to just accept his offer of help? I swallowed the last of my pride and looked him in the eye.

"Only if you don't get in my way."

His shoulders sagged in relief and he let me go. "Thank you."

I turned around and marched in the direction of the hollow where I had left Sylvie. Thankfully, she was still there as I had left her, only slightly resentful of the fact that she was tied up – I could see signs of tugging and pulling where the rope had worn thin and unraveled slightly. Satisfied that Sylvie was not hurt, I packed up my belongings under the watchful eye of my new companions, Aran and Ryu, after mutually deciding to find a safer spot to camp for the rest of the night.

We did not encounter anymore danger until the following night.


	6. Finding Freud

**Chapter Seven: Finding Freud**

Aran was updating me with news from back home as we continued westward in the morning.

"Her Majesty has been meeting every day with the Elders. The Council of Elders doesn't like the idea of war, but they don't like the dragons much either. I suspect some of them have been speaking to Arkarium behind closed doors."

"That bastard," I snarled. "He's nothing but trouble. What does he even want?"

Aran nodded. "You know, I asked myself the same question before I left to find you. The Rien Clan has had a few encounters with Arkarium in the past, none of them pleasant. Our Chief thinks Arkarium is perhaps serving a higher and darker power, someone who will benefit from stirring chaos among the various tribes and peoples scattered across the island."

"How do you know so much?" I asked suspiciously. It was unusual for an ordinary person to know so much about the inner workings of inter-island politics. Aran seemed like he was in close contact with the Chief of his people, which meant he was either a close advisor of his sovereign or…

"You're not related to your Chief by any chance, are you?"

Aran grinned at me. "Busted. I'm the Chief's oldest son."

My eyes snapped open in surprise. "You're… a prince?"

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I think people like to call me one just because of my roguish good looks," he said with a wink and a twinkle in his open blue eye.

I pretended to gag. "I've never met someone so full of it."

"Full of boyish good looks and masculine charm? I'm not surprised – I'm one of a kind." He said this while striking Superman poses and flexing his muscles.

I walked ahead of him, rolling my eyes. "Keep telling yourself that. It might actually come true someday if everyone becomes blind."

"Blindsided by my dapper appearance? Been there, done that," he said with a lazy smile as he slung an armored arm over my shoulder.

I groaned. "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

Aran nodded understandingly. "I know that feeling," he replied. Feigning a schoolgirl voice, he squealed, "It's like 'How did I ever end up with a hunky guy like him?'" Returning to his normal voice, he continued, "Don't worry, Mercy – I can call you that, right? – you'll eventually get over it and realize how –"

I thwapped him over the head with the blunt end of a bowgun before he could say anymore. "Not. A. Word. More. Do you understand?" I ground out.

"Ow. That's no way to treat a prince!" he complained, rubbing the back of his head.

"No," I agreed, "But it's the right way to treat an egomaniac."

Aran pouted. "You're no fun."

"You aren't exactly the life of the party either," I retorted. "Oh, and by the way, it's 'Cedes, not Mercy."

The familiar nickname, and the inside joke that produced it, brought back memories of Freud. My heart leaped painfully in my chest for some reason as I remembered his soft, boyish face and gentle, carefree smile. The way he presented Sylvie to me and told me to take good care of her. His gentle teasing and strong conviction. The way he made my cheeks burn with…

I stopped myself. What was I doing, thinking about him? It had been over two months already, and he had made his intentions clear when he left me behind. His abandonment had hurt me more than I realized, though I didn't know why. Nevertheless, here I was, still looking for signs of his whereabouts, bent on helping him complete his mission…

I really am crazy, I thought. Crazy enough to be involved in all of this, when I had a nice home and bed in the fairy forest of Elluel, a loving mother and a doting tutor.

"Aran to 'Cedes, do you hear me?" Aran's voice broke into my thoughts, snapping me back to the present.

I blinked. "What?"

He waved a hand over my eyes. Annoyed, I pushed his hand away. "Stop that. What do you want?"

He pointed to the horizon. I followed his gaze and saw tiny wisps of smoke drifting above treetops slightly to the north.

I gasped. "Is that… a fire?"

Aran squinted as he scrutinized the smoke. "Not a natural one, I can tell you that much. Looks more like a magical fire."

"How can you tell?"

"A normal fire produces a lot of smoke. Magical fires are known for giving off a lot less smoke, perhaps because they don't need to react with the oxygen so much."

"Do you think it's Freud?" I wondered aloud.

"Is that the boy you were following?"

I nodded. "Freud's a highly skilled magician. Let's go check it out."

Aran held me back. "Careful. It could also be dragon fire. You don't want to walk into one of those."

He looked down at Ryu and gave a low whistle. Ryu looked up, howled, and dashed forward like a flash of light, disappearing into the thicket. "I've just sent Ryu to check it out for us," he explained.

A little while later, the majestic wolf returned and motioned for Aran to follow. Aran nodded. "Ryu seems to think it's safe, so it's probably not dragon fire. Let's go."

Carefully the four of us treaded forwards, occasionally stopping to tear down thick vines that obstructed our path. Aran proved to be rather useful in clearing the path with a swift sweep of his pole arm. Travelling this way, we eventually found the source of the smoke.

It was Sylvie who picked up on the scent of Freud first. With an excited nicker, Sylvie dashed ahead of all of us, unhindered by the remaining growth obstructing our path, her creamy mane, tail and wings flapping in the wind.

"Wait, Sylvie! Don't run off on your own!" I called after her, breaking into a run to keep up. Aran and Ryu followed suit, and soon we found ourselves in a small, man-made clearing. It was a rough and hurried job, judging from the debris still strewn on the ground. Under the leafy foliage of a large tree, a tattered green tent was pitched in the shade, probably to keep it hidden from sight. Small flames sputtered from the centre of a campfire next to the tent.

Sylvie was already nosing her way into the tent.

I ran after her, though I exercised more caution, making sure to keep my bowguns ready to fire. I brushed aside the flap to the tent, ducked my head, and entered.

It was empty inside.

Sylvie whickered disappointedly, sniffing an open backpack. I bent down and examined it. A shimmer of blue and silver caught my eye. My fingers brushed against silky fabric – it was Freud's! I recognized the outfit from the party we attended two months ago. No doubt Sylvie had caught Freud's scent from the garment and thought Freud was inside the tent, I realized, putting two and two together.

But if Freud's stuff was here… where was the boy himself?

"He's not here," I told Aran, who was waiting outside.

"He can't be far from here," he reasoned.

"Do you think Ryu can pick up his scent?"

Aran motioned to Ryu, who sniffed the garment I had carried out. A moment later, the great white wolf disappeared into the bushes.

"Let's follow him this time," Aran said, slinging his pole arm over his shoulder as he bounded after his canine companion. I followed suit, urging Sylvie to follow as well.

We did not have far to go. A familiar shriek pierced the silence. Dragons! Not one, but two this time. They were in the air, circling over a fallen body. One of them, slightly smaller than the other, swooped down and clawed the body. The smell of blood stained the air. A human cry erupted.

I gasped as I heard the familiar voice. Freud!

"Stay back!" ordered Aran as he reached for his pole arm.

"I can't! It's Freud! He's the one they're attacking!" I reached for my own bowguns.

"It's too dangerous. You've never fought dragons before – you don't know where to hit. Just stay back and let me do the work!"

He was right, of course. I had no idea where to strike, and I would likely get in the way. Still, I didn't like to be reduced to a mere spectator. But before I could argue back with Aran, the dragons had sensed our presence and were coming for us. Aran held his blade in front of him, bracing for the impact as the winged beasts charged at him. I watched in terror as they came closer and closer, their talons and teeth glinting unnaturally as they veered towards him…

Their jaws opened.

Before Aran had time to jump away, a wall of blue fire surrounded him. The crackling of fire muffled his anguished moans.

"Aran!" I cried. Even as I rushed forward to help him, the dragons had directed their attention to me as their next target, their jaws open, ready to spew fire.

No amount of training had prepared me for this. Fear churned in my stomach as my mind ran through the myriad of possibilities available to me. My bowguns were in my hands, ready to fire, but where should I aim? I was not well-versed in dragon anatomy. Their scales were too thick to penetrate; I learned that from my last encounter with them.

But what about their mouths?

There was no time to think. Instinctively I lifted my guns and aimed straight into their mouths. The arrows flew through the air and straight into their great jaws. Terrible screams erupted from their throats as the arrows cut into flesh. They were not deterred from going after me, however. Blood splattered the ground as they continued chase.

I realized too late that I nowhere to run.

Everything happened in slow motion then. I felt beads of sweat trickle slowly down my brow as I watched the great beasts zooming in on me, their large eyes glowing bright blue. I raised my arms and shielded myself with my bowguns. And then –

A loud nicker to my left. I turned and saw Sylvie beside me. She had not run away – but why? A thought struck me. Without thinking, I leaped onto her back, guns still in my hand. She whinnied and reared, but did not throw me off. Instead she ran like the wind, away from the oncoming dragons, and it was all I could do not to fall off her back.

The rush of exhilaration I felt from riding a unicorn's back was quickly overshadowed by more fear as I saw that the dragons had not given up their pursuit of me. They had changed directions and were still behind us. Instinctively, I squeezed my legs, urging Sylvie to run faster, faster, faster. Sylvie took the cue and doubled her speed.

This would not do. I couldn't just run away indefinitely. Sylvie didn't have the stamina for that. I needed a plan. Something that would put a permanent stop to the dragons.

I squeezed my legs again and leaned left – towards the dragons. Despite her fear, Sylvie turned around and began running towards the dragons. I lifted my guns and aimed at one of the dragon's eyes. If they insisted on coming after me, I thought, then I would just have to blind them.

I let loose a rain of arrows. The dragon shrieked as the arrows penetrated its eyes. It flapped once, twice, in the air and then collapsed to the ground in a thud. Its companion, seeing what had happened, roared with fury. Roused to a feverish anger it charged towards me, teeth and eyes flashing as it attempted to bite me.

To my surprise, Sylvie charged at the dragon this time, the tip of her horn glowing neon green as it connected with the dragon. A flash of light blinded my eyes and then – the dragon fell. The scales around its heart had been burned away, and blood was spurting from its exposed heart. I could see the massive organ still pumping. I leapt down from Sylvie, reached for a small knife I kept at my waist and with both hands plunged the blade deep into the heart.

The heart stilled.

Satisfied, I withdrew the blade and tossed it aside. The last of my strength seeped away from my legs, and I found myself collapsing backwards onto the grass.

It was over. The dragons were dead.

I stood up abruptly as I remembered my fallen friends. Freud! Aran! Were they still alive?

I made my way back as fast as my exhausted legs would take me. Relief washed over me as I saw Aran sitting there, his wolf beside him licking his master's wounds.

"Are you all right, Aran?" I panted as I reached his side.

He gave me a weak smile. "Could be better. Dragon fire sure hurts. Good thing my armor is dragon-resistant." I looked down at his armor. True to his word, the metal was battered, not broken.

"It's amazing you don't have any serious burns on your face," I murmured.

"Thanks to Ryu. His saliva has special healing properties, you know."

I wrinkled my nose. "Wolf spit? Gross."

He shrugged. "It's gross, but it works."

"You sound like a Buckley commercial."

"And you sound lovely as always," he flirted back.

I sighed. Some things were never going to change.

"What happened to the dragons?" he asked suddenly.

"I killed them."

His eyes widened in shock. "You did? How?"

"Let's just say that tonight, two dragons will be dreaming about your 'boyish good looks and masculine charm'," I said sarcastically, referring to our earlier conversation. "Anyway, since you seem to be fine, I'm going to check up on Freud."

I stood up to leave, but he held me back and shook his head.

"It's no use, Cedes," he said softly. "Freud is as good as dead."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to **Applecakes, BlazingKaiogra, Bread-Munching Ducks, Epic Writing fail, Validus Draco and Zer00mega** for adding this story to their faves list! Keep 'em coming. Shout out to the next person who leaves a review. :)


	7. A Revelation

****Hey Readers, I'm responding to reviews now - read the A/N after the chapter. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: A Revelation<strong>

Nobody wanted to believe that death was real, least of all me. Death had always been a Platonic Form to me, something so far removed from reality it was laughably implausible. In my world, people didn't die. You just never saw them again.

_Death, be not proud._ The famous words of John Donne suddenly flashed through my mind as my feet pounded against the grass towards Freud. The wind whipped my hair, tore at my clothes, and dried my tears. I kept going. Running and running. My heart slammed against my ribs. Perspiration trickled down my face. Or were they more tears? I didn't know anymore. Didn't care.

From a distance, I saw Freud, lying in a pool of his own blood. His skin gleamed pale like a sliver of the moon in the darkness. A bubble of hysteria rose in my throat as my knees sunk deep into the blood-drenched earth. His hands felt so cold in my own warm ones. I held one up to my cheek, holding it there and letting my tears wash over it.

His eyelids fluttered. With great effort, he squeezed his blue lollipop eyes open to look at me. "'Cedes? Is that you?"

I croaked back an incoherent reply.

He smiled weakly at me. "I don't speak sadness. Only happy."

"You idiot! You stupid, stupid idiot," I cried out. I would have shaken him too if he weren't bleeding like a burst water balloon.

A cold finger brushed away the warm wetness on my cheek. "It's going to be okay," he whispered. The liar. Even on his deathbed he was trying to squeeze in one more lie.

"Don't you dare go to sleep. Do you hear me, Freud? Don't you dare shut your eyes!"

"Not even for a tiny bit?" he moaned.

"If you die on me, I swear – I swear I'll never forgive you! And I'll come after your ghost!"

"You know, it's usually the other way around," he pointed out.

"I don't care!" I had never had to reason with a dying man before. It was more exasperating than I thought it'd be.

A thin chuckle escaped his cracked and bleeding lips. "Tell that… tell that to my maker." Even as he said this, his eyelids drooped.

Where was a bloody bishop when you needed one?

Wait a minute… I blinked. Bishop? Wasn't he a bishop? Well, not really, but wasn't Freud one of the most talented mages in Ellin Forest? Didn't he create a derivative spell from the bishop's holy magic shell? So shouldn't he have some healing talents?

My eyes narrowed. It couldn't be… There was no way that he'd…

A snort escaped from Freud's mouth.

Behind me, Aran suddenly cackled loudly, hootin' and hollerin' with amusement. Even Ryu reared his head towards the moon and howled.

"You bastards! You fucking bastards! You guys tricked me!"

Freud had the nerve to open one eye at me. He smiled sheepishly and got up, clearing away the blood and wounds with a wave of his wand. "Sorry, 'Cedes. I didn't really want to do this, but Aran made a bet with me to see whether you'd really cry over me. I bet that you would, but he didn't believe me, so…"

"So you decided to play this stupid joke on me? You think it's funny to pretend to be dying just for a bet? You guys are the most immature, self-serving, selfish..." I ran out of words to say as rage, pure and simple, took over my mind.

I went for Freud's throat.

Aran and Ryu immediately appeared by my side. Aran grabbed my arm, while Ryu tugged on my shirt with his teeth. "Let go, you bastards! I'm going to get him good!" I shrieked.

Freud made choking noises as he turned blue.

"Calm down! You're really going to kill him!" warned Aran, while Ryu growled.

"Serves him right for tricking me!" I raged. Tears pricked my eyes. "You think it's funny, playing dead? I thought I'd lost you for good! Don't you fucking know how much you mean to me?"

Freud's eyes rounded into blue poker chips. He opened his mouth to say something, but I growled at him. Eight weeks of bottled emotion welled up in my throat. I exploded. "I looked for you for over two months! I was all alone, lost and confused, and I kept hoping… hoping I would find you. When I couldn't… when I couldn't, a million worst case scenarios played in my mind. I thought you were torn apart or… or eaten… or something! Do you know how much that hurt me? Did you even consider how I might have been feeling before you pulled this stupid prank on me? You're a jerk!"

My fingers loosened around his neck. Tears were flowing freely from my face now, but I clenched my teeth. I refused to be vulnerable in front him. Instead, I walked away, shrugging off Aran and Ryu's grip on me.

"Where are you going, 'Cedes?" Aran called to me.

I ignored him and continued walking.

An owl hooted in the distance. Leaves fluttered in the warm breeze. A startled deer dashed off as I stomped past. I felt old and tired, like I had lived to see over a thousand seasons. My bones were weary, my muscles ached. My heart sagged in my chest, beating out a sad tune. I stopped and looked up at the thick foliage above me. Why did it hurt so much?

A rustle in the bushes made me jerk my head. An apologetic Freud appeared, holding a branch. I tossed my head angrily in the other direction. "Go away."

"But I'm offering you an olive branch," he whimpered. If he were a dog, his tail would have been between his legs for all the sorrow he conveyed in his voice.

"Go away," I repeated. "Jerks aren't welcome here."

"'Cedes, I'm sorry. You don't know how sorry I am. What I did was cruel and inappropriate," he apologized. "Please let me know how I can make things better."

"Go kill yourself," I suggested.

"I'm being serious!"

"So was I."

"I know you don't want me dead. Not after…" he faltered. "Not after what you said and did back there."

"Maybe I changed my mind."

"'Cedes, don't do this to me," he pleaded. "No one who has as big a heart as you do… who would risk her life and fight dragons to save her friends… would want her friends dead. Especially not someone as stubborn as you are. Your feelings don't change easily. You've shown me as much by following me for the last two months. I… I know you still care for me. Can you at least look at me?"

My eyes burned holes into his. "I don't care for people who exploit my feelings like that."

"I wasn't trying to exploit your feelings," he said softly. "It was a cruel and stupid prank, I know. And I'm truly sorry for my bad judgment. Can you please forgive me just this once? I promise I won't hurt you again. You… you mean a lot to me too."

There was a long silence. The breezed picked up, whipping our hair. I looked into his eyes, searching for the truth in those ocean depths. Warmth. Tenderness. Guilt. I was looking into this boy's soul, laid bare for me to hurt should I choose to.

I sighed. "I know you're sorry. And I know you didn't mean to hurt me. But – " the words choked in my throat, so I tried again. "—don't say I mean a lot to you just because I said it to you. This isn't how it works. Apology accepted. Let's go back now."

"Do you really forgive me, 'Cedes?" he asked in a small voice.

I nodded wearily. "C'mon. Let's go."

Without waiting for his reply, I started walking back. Soon I realized that there wasn't a second set of crunching footsteps – Freud was still back there. It was only after a long pause that I sensed him behind me.

Just before we reached Aran and Ryu, I thought I heard his voice, quiet and hurt, carried by the wind.

"But you do mean a lot to me."

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Just wanted to address some of the feelings that the characters are going through - you don't really see much of that in the earlier chapters, and I believe character development is an important element in a story. You'll get a glimpse of Aran's heart later for all you Aran fans. (What, no one, really?)<p>

_And now, for what I like to call "The Meta-Review Corner"! _

**pokemon56456:** I know MapleStory isn't a popular hangout spot, but the way I see it, this provides lots of opportunities for original stories, rather than just the same hackneyed plotlines and characters. Admittedly, you get that anywhere, but hey, at least you see less of that here just because of the way the numbers work out!

**RAWrXiongMao: **Thank you for your vote of confidence way back in Chapter One. Hopefully this story will ripen to your expectations. (I'm not sure if that made any sense, but it sounded good in my head.) Enjoy!

**Epic Writing Fail: **I wouldn't say the mechanics are perfect. Not because I'm incapable of it, but because - guilty confession here - I don't proofread after I write. I do so much proofreading for my actual job that I cut myself some slack on here. Not the best approach, I know, but hey, I'm only human!

And yes - longer chapters to come. My goal is to produce 10 pages, instead of the usual 4-5, which is how long my attention span is willing to put up with.

**Validus Draco: **Thanks for completing the dare! I dare you to review this chapter. With more substance. ;)

**Anonymous: **Thanks for liking it so far. I like the mystery you surround yourself with.

**AppleCakes:** Thanks for your high esteem. :) Cookies and candy for you. Unless you're diabetic. Uhh. That would be awkward. On second thought, take a rainbow instead.

**A Reviewer: **Thank you too! Pony for you. (Or would you prefer a stud?)

**To all my lurkers: Thanks for reading! Say, doesn't that review button look tempting? Hmm, you know what you should do? You should press it. I heard that if you have fingers, you can, like, use them to type nice messages to nice people over the interwebz. Don't take my word for it. You should try it for yourself. For science, you know. *nod***

Oh, and bonus points to anyone who catches and understands my more highbrow references. :D


	8. Raining Birds and Zombies

**Chapter Nine: Raining Birds and Zombies**

"Bird," warned Freud.

The three of us simultaneously ducked as a large glob of green plopped down from the air.

"That must have been the fifth bird that's tried to shit on us," I complained loudly, scanning the sky. A huge flock of birds clustered above us, honking and squawking. We had just passed by the thickest part of Ellin forest and into a relatively sparse area that afforded us an expansive view of the sky. It had been over a month since I had seen more than a few patches of blue up above. The sight was both liberating and refreshing – were it not for the birds.

"Must be mating season for them," Freud thought out loud. "I've never seen so many gather in one place."

Aran grinned. "I hope so. I haven't had fresh eggs in a while."

"Forget about eggs," I interjected, pulling out a small slingshot from my backpack. "Let's just shoot a few down for dinner tonight. That one looks particularly plump." I pointed at a large hen.

"They all look fat and juicy," Aran agreed. "Want some help with that?"

"You guys are awful!" protested Freud, waving his arms at us. "Those birds are trying to start a family, for crying out loud! Why are you killing them? It's not like we don't have enough to eat."

Aran snorted and waved a hand dismissively at him. "Speak for yourself. I don't eat like a fly like you do." He pulled out a gun.

"Fancy," I nodded appreciatively. "Did you get that from Edelstein?"

"From the finest gun maker," Aran confirmed with a grin. He kissed the sleek metal, squeezed an eye shut and aimed at the flock. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, the gun vanished with a poof. "What the…" he exclaimed.

The gun appeared in Freud's hand. "That's enough boys and girls. We're not here to pig out. We're almost at the Cave anyway. Can we just pick up the pace?"

"Hey, give back my gun!" Aran reached over and swiped it back. "That's not cool, dude."

"And killing babies is?" Freud rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's just go."

I regarded the two of them with amusement as we ignored the flock and continued walking. It had been two days since the awful prank Freud and Aran played on me. For the most part, I was over it. Freud seemed apologetic enough, and even Aran promised not to be mean to me (much) ever again.

I risked a glance sideways at Freud. Dimples dented his cheeks as he enjoyed the fresh morning air. His blue eyes were twinkling like sapphires. A rosy hue suffused his soft face. He looked happy. Healthy. Not at all like how he looked when I thought he was nearly dead. I was relieved.

The night we found Freud, he had been trying to communicate with the two dragons that had attacked us. The dragons would have none of it; they were hungry and the young boy looked like fresh food. Freud had underestimated the strength of two starving dragons, which was how he got injured in the first place. It was a good thing Aran and I had showed up when we did.

"I still can't believe you managed to kill those dragons," Aran repeated for the fifth time in two days. "That was real brave of you, 'Cedes."

I shrugged. "I thought I was a goner too. Thankfully Sylvie was with me."

Sylvie, who had been trotting behind me, neighed at the sound of her name. I stopped and scratched her ears as she came up to me. We resumed walking.

"That was very dangerous. Don't ever do that again," Freud chided.

I turned around on him and placed my hands on my hips. "You've said that to me a million times. Can't you just be grateful I saved your life?"

He flipped a finger at my nose. I squeezed my eyes shut from the sting and rubbed my nose. "Ow. That hurt."

"Serves you right for being reckless. You should have never followed me here."

It was as though our conversation two days ago had never happened. Freud was back to being his bossy, holier-than-thou self and I was the spoiled princess trying to get on his good side. I didn't know whether that was a good sign or not.

"Come back here," I said as I stomped up to Freud, who had continued walking. "I'm not going to let you win this argument."

"Oh, please, will you two lovebirds cut it out?" yawned Aran as he stretched his arms. Ryu was paddling along beside him, his tongue lolled out, a happy grin plastered on his wolfy face.

"We're not lovebirds!" Freud and I protested at the same time.

Aran blinked and smiled. "My point exactly."

Freud and I exchanged exasperated looks and jerked our heads in opposite directions.

We walked in silence for the next couple of hours, occasionally chattering about what we saw or warning each other about a potential shitstorm (literally). When dusk had fallen, we set up camp near a hollow. Freud magicked a tent, Aran started a fire, while I led Sylvie into the hollow and put down my stuff. I fed Sylvie an apple, which she took gratefully from my fingers, before I joined the group around the campfire.

"I haven't seen so many stars in a while," I remarked, laying back on the grass and looking up at the sky. "They're gorgeous tonight." It was like looking at a million diamonds sparkling against a black fabric.

Aran plopped down beside me, resting his head behind clasped hands. "They're nowhere near as gorgeous as you, babe."

On the other side of us, I heard Freud violently poke at the fire. The fire crackled and spat sparks into the chilly night air. I turned my head and looked at him. What was up with that guy? He seemed… angry. "You doing alright there, Freud?" I asked.

"Just fine," he mumbled back.

"You don't look fine to me," I pointed out bluntly. "What's up?"

He glared at me with eyes like two flaming coals. "Absolutely nothing. Everything's chipper."

I shrugged. "Whatever you say. I still think something's wrong."

A low rumble erupted from Aran's throat. "I think he's jealous," he mused.

"Of what?"

Aran chuckled again, but said no more.

Boys – why were they so complicated?

A thought occurred to me then. "Freud, you've changed a lot," I said.

"How so?" he asked absentmindedly as he turned the hares we had caught for dinner on a spit over the fire.

"You're more energetic," I observed. "When I first met you, you were so calm and collected. I thought you were more like an Elder than a regular kid. But now, you seem more like one of us. You know, a kid. I like it." I smiled at him.

It might have been the fire, but I thought I saw Freud's face redden. "That's… that's not true at all," he stammered. "I'm just like I always was. Cool and awesome."

Aran snorted and turned to me. "Has he always had an exaggerated sense of self-worth or was that a recent development?"

"I heard that, you know," Freud yelled.

I sat up and brushed the grass out of my hair. "Your guess is as good as mine," I told Aran. The hares were ready, and I was hungry.

"I can still hear you!" Freud reminded us.

Aran smirked and sat up as well. "Definitely an inborn trait," he replied.

Dinner was a quiet and short affair. We were all hungry and worn out from the constant walking. After dinner, Aran offered to be on guard for the night. Freud and I took up his offer and went respectively into our own makeshift shelters.

Around three in the morning, I woke up to the sound of rustling and scampering. Squeezing my eyes open, I blearily made out shadows darting across the grass. I got up, yawning, and went outside to see what was going on.

Aran appeared at my side. "It's Freud," he whispered. "I think there's something wrong with him."

That snapped me awake. "Freud? What's wrong with him?"

"Look." He pointed to Freud, dressed in his pajamas still, and walking into the forest.

"Freud!" I called out. "Where are you going?"

But Freud did not answer. Instead he kept walking. Aran and I gave chase, catching up to him. I grabbed his shoulder and shook it. Aran took his arm and squeezed it. Freud simply shook us off and continued walking.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Aran.

"I don't know," he replied. "But I think he might be under some sort of spell. Look at his eyes."

It was true, I thought. Freud's eyes had darkened. His pupils had dilated and only a thin rim of blue surrounded them. "He's not awake, is he," I said softly.

Aran shook his head. "'Fraid not."

"We can't just let him wander around. Let's pack up our stuff quickly and follow him."

We followed Freud to the edge of a small brook. Wondering how he was going to cross, I gasped when I saw him lift magically into the air and float past the river. He landed gently on the ground and continued his zombie walk.

"That's not going to work for us," Aran replied with a sigh. "I'm going to swim. What are you going to do?"

"Jump, of course." I ran up to the edge of the river and leapt across it. My elfin grace came in handy sometimes. "See you on the other side. I'm going on ahead."

"Oh, to be a mere mortal," I heard Aran lament as he stripped down to his trunks and dived in. Ryu followed after him and began to doggy paddle.

I trailed Freud through a thick patch of bramble and vines. Ignoring the rips forming in my clothes, I continued following. He stopped suddenly and veer left. Then right. Then left. It was as if someone was onto me and wanted to push me away. I was not deterred. I kept following. Eventually Freud reached a cliff.

Oh no. He was going to –

I palmed my face as I heard him jump.

Aran had caught up to me by that point, though panting slightly from the meandering path we took. "Did he just –"

I nodded grimly. "After you."

"I'm not ready to die yet. After you," he replied.

"Fine," I grumbled. I reached the edge of the cliff and looked down. It was a steep drop. I couldn't even see what was down below.

"This isn't going to work. We're going to die if we follow him that way. Do you have a rope?"

Aran nodded and reached into his backpack to retrieve his rope. "By the time we make it down there safely, he'll be long gone."

"We can always trace his footsteps," I argued.

"Not if it rains. And, judging from that storm cloud over there, it looks like it will."

"We can't just leave him all alone though!"

"I'm not saying we should," Aran argued back. "But it's reckless if we just dive after him, and, as much as I love this adventure we're having, I'd rather return alive. Wouldn't you?"

He had a point there. I heaved a sigh. "What now?"

Aran shrugged. "Nothing. We wait. At least until the storm cloud passes."

"I was afraid you might say that."

* * *

><p><strong>Wolfy of the Winds: <strong>Glad I could be a source of inspiration - I often find myself rereading my favourite authors when I'm unhappy with my own writing or need some inspiration. To answer your other question, I moonlight as an editor/writer/teacher. I actually find time to write during my actual day job. So you could say I'm being paid to write both ways!

**Mudkipz: **You may not play Pokemon, but I do (er.. did? I never finished my Pokemon Black game).! My favourite generations are I, II, and V. Sadly, the ones in between II and V were disappointing. I still watch Pokemon with my boyfriend. :) Hope your homework is done!

**Validus Draco:** *shakes my head*

**Stella Kirkland: **D'aww. Thanks. :)

Oh, and before I forget, head on over to Fiction Press because yours truly has just updated the first chapter of her original fiction. It's been a big hit with a few readers already, so give it a try! The link is: .com/s/3005621/1/The_Nobokovich_Solution

_Synopsis: Boris Nobokovich has it made. He's the corporate kingpin of the pharmaceutical world. When he unknowingly tries to seduce a woman whose brother died from his drugs, he stands to lose not just his wealth, but his heart too._

That's all for now, folks! Keep the reviews coming! Cheerio.


	9. The King of Dragons

**Chapter Ten: The King of Dragons **

As luck would have it, the storm cloud decided it was too heavy, and began to shed some weight by raining on us. That wouldn't have been so bad – we found shelter easily in one of the many tree hollows nearby – except the rain washed away the tracks made by Freud. By the time we scaled down the cliff, all signs of Freud had been washed away.

"Awesome," I said none too cheerfully. "We lost him."

Aran studied the mud, picking some up and rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger. "We're shit out of luck," he agreed.

Ryu pawed the ground and barked. "Did you find something, Ryu?" Aran looked at his canine companion with a cocked head. Ryu wagged his tail and leapt forward, turning his great white head towards us and beckoning us to follow.

"Maybe some of his scent is still lingering," Aran thought out loud as we followed the wolf. Ryu led us past many trees, bushes and clearings until we reached a wall of thick vines that stood over ten feet tall.

"That looks nasty," I remarked as I craned my neck upwards to see where the wall ended. "Do you think he might be on the other side?"

Ryu barked. I took that as a yes. Slowly but surely, Aran and I began hacking away at the wall with our portable axes. The vines were stubborn and refused to yield much. After six hours, we had only cleared a small opening.

Aran assessed the opening. "I think it's big enough now that you can squeeze through," he told me. "Try it."

I dropped my axe and got on my hands and knees. When that failed to work, I slid onto my belly and tried to wiggle through. "I think my butt's stuck," I said after a while. I wriggled my butt to prove my point. "Yup. Definitely lodged." I could feel Aran's sleazy stare upon me. "Cut that out, or I'll cut your balls off," I said nonchalantly.

He laughed as began to cut away at the vines around me. "Are you sure you're a princess?"

"You're not the first person to ask me that," I grunted. "And you certainly won't be the last. When I become queen, it'll be a cool thing."

"If you insist," he said between chops. "There. Try now."

I wiggled again and found myself sliding forward an inch or two. "Cygnus, I feel so fat," I complained. "Why won't it let me through?"

"Too many cream puffs," Aran joked.

"Oh, sock it."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"That's more like it. Oh! I'm in." My butt finally pushed past the vines, albeit with a few scrapes and bruises, and my legs followed. I stood up and brushed the mud off my clothes. Pity. They were designer too. I suppose I'd just have to get Mama to order me a new set when… I shook my head and corrected myself:_ if_ I ever returned.

I looked ahead and saw the mouth of a large, intimidating cave. Sharp granite boulders sprawled across the entrance, jutting out like misplaced knives. I gulped as I imagined being impaled on one of the many rocks.

"I'm going on ahead," I yelled at Aran.

"Be careful!"

He didn't need to tell me. I was already treading carefully, navigating myself through tiny cracks between the irregular rocks. I had already sustained a few gashes on my arms and legs – I didn't want more. The cave looked deep and dark. I searched in my pockets for a flashlight. Bummer. I didn't have one. Not that I needed one – my night vision was already terrific since I was an elf. Still, I could have used any help I could get.

I felt a slight chill on my skin as I delved deeper and deeper into the cave mouth. Drops of water dripped onto the icy stone floor. Occasionally I stepped in a puddle. The water seeped into my boots, much to my annoyance.

Instinct told me to keep walking and not look back. I felt the cave wall with my hand and slowly groped my way forward in the darkness. I don't know how long I walked for – it could have been only a few minutes or a few hours or maybe even a few days. Time seemed to stand still in that cave. The only sound I could hear was the loud thumping of my heartbeat in my ears. Nothing else moved in the cave. And then –

A light. Shining straight ahead. It was the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel, except I wasn't sure if I was walking to my death or just the end of cave. At any rate, there was no turning back. I felt compelled to move forward, towards the light, whatever it was. I slammed my eyes shut and shielded my face with my arms from the dazzling light that greeted me. When I finally adjusted to the light and could open my eyes again, I gasped.

I was in a beautiful garden. Lush and green, with a sparkling pond and a gushing waterfall. Trees grew big and leafy all around me, scattered around the pond. Pink flowers dotted the greenery. A light warm breeze fluttered the leaves and long blades of grass. It played with my hair, sending stray strands of my hair flapping against my face. I tucked the stray strands behind my ear and feasted with my eyes on the gorgeous scenery sprawled before me.

It was then that I came to the terrifying realization that I was not alone. Not far from me, near the pond, several dragons rested there. They appeared to be sleeping, but one suddenly flicked open a large, pale eye and looked straight at me. It gave a sharp cry, alerting its friends. Suddenly, I was surrounded by at least eight terrifying dragons. Needless to say, they didn't look all too happy to see me in their little paradise.

_Human! _One of them shrieked. _Why are you here? _

Another cried: _Blood! I smell the blood of our brothers on her! _

_She must be killed! _

_We must avenge our brothers! _

I gulped. They seemed determined to make a victim of me, and I wasn't sure – no, I was absolutely positive I didn't have the strength to take on that many dragons by myself. There was nowhere to run, so I tried to stand my ground. "I am Mercedes, Princess of the Elves, Heir to the Throne of Elluel. I come in peace!" I shouted at them.

_Stupid human. We do not care for your titles or affiliations. You are just another worthless two-legged critter who does not belong here. _

I bit my lower lip and put on my fiercest look. "I repeat, I come in peace! I mean no harm! I am only here to search for my friend!"

This gave them pause. One of them flicked an interested glance at me and then looked at his companions. _Should we bring her to see A'Frien? _

The dragons continued their conversation in what I assumed was their native language, with its varied pitches and melodic quality. It was like listening to a symphony that belonged to neither here nor there, but a place of its own, located in a crack between worlds. Finally, the dragon that spoke last turned to me and screeched: _Follow me, human. You are lucky we have decided to spare your life… for now. _

With a flap of his large winds he was airborne. He hovered just a few inches over my head, casting a large dark shadow over me, threatening to crush me at any moment. I suppose it was his way of showing me who was in control. I was at the mercy of these beasts, and I didn't take it for granted.

He flew into the waterfall. I held my breath, closed my eyes and stepped into the curtain of water. To my surprise, I did not get wet. The curtain emitted a soft warmth that encased me, comforted me, reassured me. I opened my eyes and blinked.

I was in a large cave lit by a source I could not see. It was a palace of ice and stone. The floor glittered and gleamed, reflecting my image in a million fractured pieces. Shining crystals shot up from the floor like prized sculptures. And at the very end of the cave, a dragon, larger than any I had ever laid eyes on, rested on all fours. It looked at me with its pale amber eyes, penetrating into the depths of my soul. No secret escaped those eyes; they searched every corner of my being, effortless prying my secrets away from me.

"'Cedes! What are you doing here?" Freud's voice broke the magic, and I snapped back to the present.

"Freud!" I cried, delighted and relieved to see his pyjama-clad figure beside the large dragon. "What are you doing here?"

Freud glanced up at the dragon and then turned back to me. "I was summoned here."

My eyes widened. "But… how?"

Freud gave me a gentle smile. "The King of Dragons has that kind of ability, apparently."

My jaw dropped. "Him?" Without thinking, I found myself pointing at the large beast.

The dragon looked at me with those exquisite eyes again. He looked amused. _Yes, me. I am A'Frien, King of the Dragons. I welcome you to my home. _

I stammered for words, but found myself speechless. Freud decided to fill the silence. "Afrien wants to forge an alliance with me," he explained. "He had heard of me through his sister, the one whom I rescued a while back, and he was interested in meeting a like-minded human."

_Indeed, I have been searching long and hard for a human like Freud. I am glad he has decided to come to me. _

Freud turned his smile to Afrien. "Yes, before you came, 'Cedes, we were speaking of a magic pact, something that would bind our powers together and allow us to be even stronger than we would be alone."

I blinked. An alliance? A magic pact? What were they talking about?

Freud seemed to understand the confusion on my face. "It's a way of working together, 'Cedes. A relationship between human and dragon. One that would allow a human to channel the strength of a dragon and vice versa so that we would both be stronger."

Bewilderment filled my eyes. "Is that even possible?"

Freud shrugged. "I don't know yet. But it's certainly an interesting idea! One that would put all my years of research to good use, I think."

"But what would the others think?" I gasped. "And… and what about the impending war?"

Freud's eyes snapped open. He slapped a fist against the palm of his other hand. "That's right – I'd almost forgotten!" Turning to Afrien, he said, "I came to warn you and your people about the war that is being launched by a highly dangerous, powerful mage. His name is Arkarium, and he is a warmonger. I do not want to see unnecessary bloodshed between humans and dragons."

_I have heard about this warmonger of which you speak. He is notorious even among us dragons. I have sent my most trusted Bak'lav – spies, in your language – to keep an eye on him. _Afrien closed his eyes. _I have lost many of my Bak'lav and brothers to this man. I do not wish to lose any more. Will you help us, Freud? _

Freud nodded solemnly. At that moment I felt a strange, dizzying sensation at the sight of the small, young human, clad in only his cotton PJs, looking far older and wiser than a boy of thirteen years. He seemed timeless and infinite. He was simply… beautiful.

Afrien slowly opened his eyes. _Thank you, Freud. I look forward to working with you. You are an extraordinary human. I have lived many thousands of years, but you are the first human whose strength is unmatched by any I have seen. _

A faint red tinge coloured Freud's cheeks at the compliment, but I realized what Afrien had said was true. Freud was strong. Far stronger than any human mage I had ever met. With the king of dragons now on his side, just how much stronger would he get? The idea was both disturbing and exhilarating.

"Freud," I interrupted. "Aran – he's still outside, waiting for us. Sylvie and Ryu are with him."

_Fear not, Princess Mercedes of Elluel. I have sent a brother to bring them here. They should be arriving soon. _

I nodded quietly and waited. Meanwhile, Freud and Afrien continued to converse, and it became apparent that the depth and quality of their conversation was beyond my understanding. They spoke cryptically of high-level, complex spells that required a superior grasp of the finer technicalities of magic channelling. Soon I found my eyelids drooping as the dull lull of their conversation pulled me into a deep slumber.

That is, until I heard Aran screaming at the top of his lungs. "Put me down, you filthy vermin!" I snapped awake as I saw a dragon swooping in, carrying Aran's body between its talons. Perhaps because he was fed up with the whiny warrior, the dragon abruptly dropped Aran in the middle of the cave. He landed with a thud on the floor.

_Sarin, that's no way to treat our guest_, Afrien reprimanded his brother. Sarin appeared to screech an apology and then flew out.

Aran sat up and rubbed his butt with a hand. "Where the fuck am I?"

"In palace of the King of Dragons," I answered, glad to see him again. I helped him up and dusted off his armour. "Where are Sylvie and Ryu?"

"Still outside. I gave them the command to wait. They didn't look too happy with the presence of dragons so near. It's against their animal instincts."

I nodded. "That makes sense. They're natural predators, aren't they?"

"Something like that." He turned around and gasped at the sight of Afrien. "Holy… shit."

I cracked a shy smile. "That was my reaction too," I said quietly.

If dragons could smile, I imagine Afrien just gave us one because the corners of his giant mouth pulled back and his long sharp teeth glinted at us. I repressed a shudder. Even Aran, I could see, was shaking just a little.

_Welcome to my home. I am A'Frien, King of the Dragons. _

Aran looked back at the king solemnly and said, "I am Aran of the Rien Clan."

_It is a pleasure to meet the friends of Freud. You will stay with us until we have drafted a plan of action against Arkarium, yes? _

Aran and I exchanged glances. I suppose we had no choice, I thought. It was still too dangerous outside, and we didn't know what was going on between the various factions that divided the people of Ellin Forest and Elluel.

I nodded at the great beast. "Yes, we will. For the time being anyway."

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's been a while, but I'm juggling between this and three original stories right now, so it's not always easy updating everything regularly. Give me a shout if you enjoyed it. Or not. I like playing with fire too. ;)


	10. A Pact Among Friends

**Chapter Eleven: A Pact Among Friends**

I learned a lot about Freud during the time we spent with the dragons. He was much stronger, braver and more compassionate than any of us imagined. Ever diplomatic among our new friends – the word, _friend_, still seemed so strange on our tongues when they referred to the Onyx Dragons – Freud built a bridge that slowly eroded the centuries of distrust, hatred and disgust between the two peoples. For they were a people, those dragon folk – they were far more intelligent than we'd ever imagined and they took care of each other much like we fairies took care of our own kind.

I don't recall how long we stayed in the dragon's nest; it could have been days, weeks, perhaps even months. Eventually our visit culminated in a night that I will never forget.

One evening, Freud took me aside after our dinner and invited me walk alongside a bubbling brook near the nest. Surprised by his sudden gesture towards renewing our friendship, I agreed. Truth be told, I hadn't seen him much since we found him among the dragons. He had become more withdrawn from me and Aran, choosing instead to focus his time and efforts on creating a war plan with Afrien and the dragons.

"How are you doing, Cedes?" Freud asked me. Fireflies lit the path and I marveled at the beauty of these strange bugs. I tried to cup one in my hand, but it flew away at the gentlest touch.

"I'm doin' good," I said, trying not to let my impatience and loneliness show too much. I was getting more and more homesick the longer we stayed here. I missed Mama, the Elders, even Theodora.

"I see," Freud replied, his eyes darkening as he took in my appearance. I wondered what he saw. It had been months since I had been properly groomed and waited upon by one of the ladies-in-waiting. Self-conscious, I swept back an errant lock of white-blonde hair. It got tangled in my fingers. I grimaced in pain as I fought through the knots.

"Don't laugh," I warned him. "It's not funny."

Saying nothing, Freud reached over and smoothed the hair in my fingers. I watched him, mesmerized, as he smoothed the rest of my hair.

"There," he declared quietly after a while. "You're as good as new." He said this with such tenderness that I nearly burst into tears. I couldn't remember the last time someone had combed through my hair lovingly.

Noticing the sudden shift in my mood, he asked, "What's wrong, Cedes?"

"N-Nothing. Everything," I bit back tears in vain. "I miss home. I m-miss Mama, and the Elders and my friends a-and even T-Theodora."

Freud pulled me into his arms. He smelled nice like deep earth combined with spring water and flowers. And he was warm – his heart beat steadily in his chest, a comforting rhythm in a land so strange and new to me, yet old beyond years. I sobbed even harder. It had been a long time since I was held like that, and the memories of a time long ago pushed me even harder to the brink of a nervous breakdown.

"Don't cry, 'Cedes. Don't cry. Everything will be okay soon. We'll get you home and you'll see your mama and all your friends, okay?"

"You're j-just say-saying that," I whimpered, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt as tears splashed down in big, fat drops on the fabric. "You're never gonna leave with us. I just know it. You'll stay here forever and ever until the end of time, and we'll all be old biddies and die here. Or worse, you'll tell us to go home and I'll never see you again. What will I do then?" I couldn't help but wail at the last sentiment.

Freud cupped the back of my head and stroked my hair gently. I hated him for being so gentle and cold at the same time. Where was the Freud I knew who had a bit of fire in his step and looked at me with bright, warm eyes? He was gone again. In his place was the adult Freud that I had first met – cool, calm and collected. I hated that. Hated him.

As though he could hear my thoughts, he asked, "Do you hate me, Cedes?"

I pulled back, startled, mid-sob. A tear dangled precariously over the edge of my right eye.

_Yes, I hate you! I hate you so much for putting me through this! _ I wanted to say. But for some reason, I couldn't. Instead, I said weakly, "I can't leave you here alone."

Freud's face was inscrutable as he swiped his thumb across my bottom eyelid. The tear landed right on the tip of his thumb.

"I'll never be here alone. I have Afrien and his friends," he replied.

"D-Does that mean me and Aran… we don't matter to you? You don't want us?" It hurt to squeeze those words out.

Freud shook his head. "Of course not, Cedes. That's not what I meant at all. You said you were afraid I would be all alone. Well, I'm not. And after tonight…" he trailed off, his brow creased in deep thought. He looked up at me again, his eyes blazing blue fire. "I'll never be alone again after tonight."

"What's gonna happen tonight?" I whispered hoarsely.

Freud paused, then took one of my hands and began rubbing it between his own. Like he was petting one of his animal friends. Gentle and reassuring. "Remember the pact I told you about? A pact that would allow a dragon and mage to fuse their powers together and become even stronger?"

I nodded, dimly aware that he had said something to that effect a long time ago.

"Well, we've finally figured it out. Afrien and I have been working all day and night. And we've finally found the right symbols and seals and… well, long story short, we're going to try the spell we crafted and see if it works."

My eyes widened. "It's done? It's gonna work?"

Freud looked at me. "I'm not sure. We won't know until we try. Until then…" He squeezed my hand. "I want you to be there, Cedes. When we try the spell. If anything goes wrong…"

I gasped, horrified at the thought that something could go wrong. What happened when spells went wrong? I had never paid much attention to my spell craft lessons, but from what Theodora told me, the worst damage involved fatal wounds and death.

"No!" I screamed. "I won't let you die!" I threw myself around him to prove my point.

Freud took my sudden assault in stride. He froze for a moment before wrapping his arms around my tiny, shaking body. "I'm not going to die," he said firmly.

"But you said if anything went wrong—"

"—that's if, Cedes. If. And I highly doubt anything will go wrong. We're pretty sure this spell will work. I want you and Aran to be there, though, when history is changed forever."

I paused in my crying to look up at him. I didn't detect any signs of fear or worry in those eyes. Instead I sensed excitement and… joy? Freud was not making any sense to me. Maybe my elfin senses were off.

"You're sure this is gonna work?" I asked.

He nodded, then smiled. "It will be life-changing, and I want you to be there to witness it. We're going to save the world, Cedes. I just know it."

He seemed so cock sure of himself that I didn't deny it. But still, I was uneasy about the whole idea of a new spell that had never been tried before. What if it blew up in his face? What if he lost his pretty blue eyes or his beautiful curly hair the colour of cinnamon or worse—what if he changed into someone completely different and forgot about me and our adventures together and the beautiful unicorn he gave me?

I hugged him tightly again. "Don't change, Freud."

He chuckled, his first real sign of pleasure that I'd seen in a long time, and said over the top of my head, "I won't, Cedes. I promise. It'll be our little pact."

"Forever?"

"Forever."


End file.
